Lista opowiadań (chronologiczna)
Chronologiczna lista opowiadań, to spis opowiadań gwiezdno-wojennych uwzględniający kolejność następujących po sobie wydarzeń w uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Opowiadania uszeregowane według chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen''The Essential Reader's CompanionDla opowiadań nie uwzględnionych w The Essential Reader's Companion zastosowano inne źródła. 25.793 BBY *Eruption *The Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger 5.000 BBY *Przepaść (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice) *Zrodzeni z Nieba (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn) 4,985 BBY *Wzór doskonałości (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon) 4,975 BBY *Zbawca (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior) 4,000 BBY (retrospekcja) *A Tale from the Dark Side *Jedi Protector 3,964 BBY - 3,963 BBY *The Secret Journal of Doctor Demagol 3,963 BBY *Labor Pains *Interference 3,960 BBY *Czyściec (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory) *Strażnica (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel) kiedyś między 3,681 BBY - 3,637 BBY *Vacation 3,660 BBY *The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard 3,653 BBY *The Old Republic: The Third Lesson 3,643 BBY *The Price of Power *The Sixth Line 3,641 BBY *The Last Battle of Colonel Jace Malcom *The Final Trial 3,638 BBY *Bedtime on Concordia *One Night in the Dealer's Den *Regrets *Remnants *Surface Details *Wanted: Dead and Dismantled 3,637 BBY *Brothers 3,631 BBY - 3,630 BBY *A Mother's Hope 3,630 BBY *Trading Scars 3,000 BBY *Panteon (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Panteon) *Tajemnice (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets) 2,975 BBY *Pandemonium (Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium) 1,032 BBY *Knight Errant: Influx 1,000 BBY *Darkness Shared *Bane of the Sith 67 BBY *Sposób Tenebrousa (The Tenebrous Way) 39 BBY *Restraint 36 BBY *The Monster *The Syrox Redemption 33 BBY *Darth Maul: Saboteur *The Starfighter Trap *Deep Spoilers 32 BBY *End Game 24 BBY *Reputation 22 BBY *Precipice *Death in the Catacombs *Elusion Illusion *Storm Fleet Warnings *The Hive *Changing Seasons *Out foxed *The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff *League of Spies *Drużyna Omega: Cele (Omega Squad: Targets) *Duel *Equipment 21 BBY *Odds *Hero of Cartao *Speaking Silently *Hondo Ohnaka's Not-So-Big Score 20 BBY *MedStar: Intermezzo 19 BBY *Mist Encounter *The Last One Standing *In His Image *Hammer *Incognito *Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke 18 BBY *A Two-Edged Sword *Ghosts of the Sith 17 BBY *Działa Kelrodo-Ai (The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai) 12 BBY (retrospekcje), 3 ABY (retrospekcje), 4 ABY (retrospekcje), 19 ABY *Ostatni łowca: opowieść o Bobie Fetcie (The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett) 10 BBY *Dark Vendetta 6 BBY *Turning Point 5 BBY *Ostatnia scena (The Final Exit) 4 BBY - 0 BBY *Los łowcy: opowieść Greedo (A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale) 3 BBY *Passages *Out of the Cradle *Pax Empirica: The Wookiee Annihilation *The Lost City of Tatooine 2 BBY *When the Domino Falls *Rebel Bass *Constant Spirit 1 BBY *Próba ognia (Tinian on Trial) *Wanderer of Worlds 0 BBY *Kurs przez labirynt (Maze Run) *Interludium na Darkknell (Interlude at Darkknell) *The Farlander Papers *Z Leebo jest trzech (And Leebo Makes Three) *Ringers *Spare Parts *Breaking Free: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold *Changing the Odds: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold *Punkt widzenia (A Certain Point of View) *Cantina Communications *Nie gramy na weselach: opowieść orkiestry (We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale) *Hammertong: opowieść sióstr Tonnika (Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters") *Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Figrin: opowieść Muftaka i Kabe (Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe) *Opiekun piasków: opowieść Ithorianina (The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale) *Biznes jest biznes: Opowieść barmana (Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale) *Nightlily: opowieść romantyczna (Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale) *Empirowy Blues: opowieść Devaronianina (Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale) *Udana transakcja: opowieść Jawy (Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale) *Handel ponad wszystko: opowieść Ranata (Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale) *Kiedy wieje pustynny wiatr: opowieść szturmowca (When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale) *Zupa podana: opowieść palacza (Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale) *Na rozdrożu: opowieść pilota (At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale) *Kartografia to niełatwa rzecz: opowieść właściciela farmy wodnej (Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale) 0 ABY *Droid Trouble *The Occupation of Rhamalai *To Fight Another Day *Small Favors *Sandbound on Tatooine *Heist *Doktor śmierć: opowieść dr. Evazana i Pondy Baby (Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba) *The Great Herdship Heist *Fair Prey *Only Droids Serve the Maker *A Bitter Winter *Priority: X *Uhl Eharl Khoehng (Uhl Eharl Khoehng) *Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd *Winner Lose All 0 ABY, retrospekcja 4,000 BBY *The Most Dangerous Foe 0 ABY - 4 ABY *Chłopiec i jego potwór: opowieść opiekuna rancora (A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale) 1 ABY *Finder's Fee *The Breath of Gelgelar *Pearls in the Sand *Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array 2 ABY *Crimson Bounty *Combat Moon *Po pierwsze - nie szkodzić (Do No Harm) *The Capture of Imperial Hazard *Idol Intentions *Ostatnie rozdanie (The Last Hand) *Wypad (Side Trip) *Command Decision *The Draw *Lumrunners 2 ABY, retrospekcja 5 BBY *Laughter after Dark 3 ABY *Double Cross on Ord Mantell *Hunting the Hunters *Ta jedna skóra: opowieść o Bossku (The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk) *Wszystkie możliwe jutra: opowieść o Zuckussie i 4-LOMie (Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM) *The Emperor's Trophy *Pogromcy smoków (Slaying Dragons) *Silver and Scarlet *Najdłuższy upadek (The Longest Fall) *Firepower *Desperate Measures *Vader Adrift *The Stele Chronicles *Special Ops: Ship Jackers *Special Ops: Drop Point 3 ABY - 4 ABY *Zapłata: opowieść o Dengarze (Payback: The Tale of Dengar) *I dlatego jestem: opowieść o IG-88 (Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88) 4 ABY, retrospekcje 0 BBY, 3 ABY *Ostatnia noc w kantynie: opowieść Wolfmana i Lamproida (One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid) 4 ABY *Wybór smakosza: opowieść szefa kuchni Jabby (Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef) *Ale zabawa: opowieść Salaciousa Crumba (That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb) *Czas żałoby, czas tańca: opowieść Ooli (A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale) *Polowanie: opowieść Whiphida (Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale) *Zręczny ruch: opowieść Mary Jade (Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade) *A potem jeszcze kilku: opowieść gamorreańskiego strażnika (And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale) *Starzy przyjaciele: opowieść Ephanta Mona (Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale) *Kozibroda: opowieść Ree-Yeesa (Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees) *A zespół grał dalej: opowieść muzyków (And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale) *Wszystkie troski dnia: opowieść Biba Fortuny (Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale) *Wielki bóg Quay: opowieść o Baradzie i Weequayach (The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays) *Złe przeczucie: opowieść EV-9D9 (A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9) *Wolny Quarren w pałacu: opowieść Tesseka (A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale) *Wyjście z cienia: opowieść zabójcy (Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale) *Związany język: opowieść Buby (Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale) *Shaara i Sarlacc: opowieść strażnika skifu (Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale) *Gruboskórni: opowieść grubej tancerki (Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale) *A Credit for Your Thoughts *Escape from Balis-Baurgh *Dzień zwany nocą umarłych (Day of the Sepulchral Night) *W ciemności (Gathering Shadows) *Handoff *Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire *One of a Kind *Easy Credits *Chief Chirpa Kidnapped! *Return of the Great One! *The Ice Princess! 4 ABY - 5 ABY *Taki buhacz: opowieść Boby Fetta (A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett) 5 ABY *Rynek nabywcy (Buyer's Market) 6 ABY *Fists of Ion *Deader than a Triton Moon *Stracona szansa (Missed Chance) *A Glimmer of Hope *Whispers in the Dark *The Battle of Cadinth 7 ABY *Konflikt interesów (Conflict of Interest) *Chessa's Doom *Big Quince *Explosive Developments *Starter's Tale *Vengeance Strike *Kella Rand Reporting... 8 ABY *Pierwszy kontakt (First Contact) *Crisis of Faith *Crossroads *Zabawa w Hutta i myszkę (Hutt and Seek) *Corphelion Interlude *A Forest Apart *The Trouble with Squibs *Mission to Zila *Shadows of Darkness 9 ABY *Rendezvous with Destiny *W blasku chwały (Blaze of Glory) *Betrayal by Knight 10 ABY *Odwrót z Coruscant (Retreat from Coruscant) 10 ABY, retrospekcje 1 ABY *Bez dezintegracji, proszę (No Disintegrations, Please) 11 ABY *Firestorm 12 ABY *Proste sztuczki (Simple Tricks) *Shades of Gray 13 ABY *Murder in Slushtime 17 ABY *Two for One 18 ABY *Pasjans według Jade (Jade Solitaire) 19 ABY *Red Sky, Blue Flame *Hunting the Gorach 19 ABY, retrospekcje 12 BBY, 3 ABY, 4 ABY *Ostatni łowca: opowieść o Bobie Fetcie (The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett) 21 ABY *Judge's Call 22 ABY *Fool’s Bargain 24 ABY *The Crystal 24 ABY - 25 ABY *Boba Fett: A Practical Man 26 ABY *Recovery *Emissary of the Void 27 ABY *The Apprentice 28 ABY *Ylesia *Or Die Trying 37 ABY *Imprint 41 ABY *A Fair Trade *Pierwsza krew (First Blood) 44 ABY *Ucieczka (Getaway) *Rzut kostką (Roll of the Dice) 45 ABY *Good Hunting ''Zobacz także'' *Jednostki miar czasu *Lista opowiadań według dat wydania *Lista opowiadań według miejsca publikacji *Lista opowiadań według autorów (alfabetyczna) *Lista opowiadań (alfabetyczna) ''Przypisy'' Kategoria:Listy i spisy